


though i am one in the same, you are not

by poeticaid



Series: OC rambling [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Female Character, Children, Dancing, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Valentines Day special featuring my OCs.





	though i am one in the same, you are not

"Love is not that special."

That sentence made Diomedes' blood run cold, as he looks at Odysseus with a raised brow. Love was a marvelous thing to feel.

"Why not?"

Odysseus looks at the tulips, with blank eyes. Diomedes knows that he was thinking about many things, all at once. Which was why he had asked Odysseus out on this date. He just didn't want to see his best friend lonely, and always in his dorm room. Diomedes knows everything about his past, having been in his kingdom three years ago when he had made that beautiful speech.

He fell _in love_.

Odysseus stares back at him. He was good at making people intimidated, and he's doing it now. Diomedes feels as if he was face-to-face with a fighter. Odysseus' eyes, emerald green orbs, were always cold and empathic at the same time; like he knows what you're going through.

Odysseus sighs, looking at the scenery. Diomedes had picked the garden as their spot to have a date. Odysseus' eyes were tinged with sadness. His eyes tell more than his mouth. Diomedes runs a hand through his auburn hair awkwardly, as he waits _patiently_ for his date to speak. And Odysseus looks back at him with suspicious on his eyes.

He always has that look with strangers.

Diomedes was _not_ a stranger.

"I was fine in my room", Odysseus says, leaning into Diomedes, who looks like he was about to pass out.

It took him a year to finally figure out Odysseus' emotions, translating his eyes, recognizing his writing style, his monotone but emotionally impacting voice, and his mindset. And, rather, how he reacts emtionally and physically.

Clearly, he was still upset that he was dragged out to the school's gardens. He was fine in his bedroom.

He was not fine _now_.

Diomedes regrets his decision taking him on a date; the boy was way too awkward for this.

"Love is blind, so they say", Odysseus continues speaking, looking at Diomedes straight in the eyes. "I was in love with someone, who knew they'd be able to break my heart and shatter it to pieces. What is worse is that I am still in love with her."

Ah, he was talking about Penelope. She was _way_ older than both of them, but gossiping behind his back was a really stupid move. And here he was; on a date with Odysseus, still in love with her, out of all people. Diomedes can't help but get jealous. Gods, they were going on a date.

"Then remember all the good stuff", Diomedes replies. Odysseus shifts, as he leans back on Diomedes. "Like the times she comforted you when you were... you know."

Odysseus stares at the beautiful moon, and its shining stars. His raven black hair flies through the winds. He did not have the time to tie his hair into his signature ponytail when Diomedes literally forced him on this date. It was really pretty. It was soft, smooth, and silky. It smells of candy, which makes Diomedes question what conditioner he uses.

Diomedes never cared much for his physical appearance. After all, he was the already the ideal male for every female. Or, male. He had messy auburn hair tied into a messy bun, freckled skin, sky blue eyes. He has a smile that can charm anyone, his eyes always twinkling. He has a particular sense of sarcasm and optimistic kind of talking.

Now he feels insecure around Odysseus. He was just so goddamn _perfect_. Something he can never strive to be.

And he's so hopelessly in love with him that it hurts a lot.

"The stars are beautiful." Odysseus' soft voice startles Diomedes out of his musings, and he looks at the stars as well. He clutches onto his coat for warmth, literally regretting taking Odysseus out on date on a January. Damn it.

"Yes, they are." Diomedes sighs, mistified, that he did not remember when he and Odysseus were sitting on the grass, smiling to each other.

He did remember, however, the way Odysseus' lips taste as he and Diomedes kissed. The taste of strawberries and apples still linger on his lips, and Diomedes did not want to brush his teeth due to this little mouth intrusion.

Odysseus was looking at him with a small smile, but his eyes have sadness tinted to it. He laughs whole-heartedly, making Diomedes' heart boom with endearment.

"You are my first kiss."

Diomedes nods absently, reminding themselves on what they have done.

"You are mine, too."

They say that kisses were very much like a kiss on the cheek, but no. This is way different. Way more intimate for thirteen-year-olds stargazing around the night's sky. Way more intimate for a king and an uncoronated prince. He was pretty sure he likes the way Odysseus' eyelashes brush against his skin.

_Oh, gods._

He has fallen deep for him.

Shit.

.

"How is your scar?", Diomedes asks as he amd Odysseus-much to everyone's surprise- take over the dance floor with a dance they had created in school.

Odysseus was wearing a white suit-a rare occurence. Diomedes could not help but look at his body in all those curved outlines. He had cut his hair, and he is as handsome as he was with that pretty ponytail. But he was more suited with dark hues. This was just maybe a one-time occurence. Diomedes can practically sense his discomfort on wearing such an outfit.

He had the family heirloom now-it was a gauntlet, on his left hand. He hopes that it wasn't as heavy as it looks like, with how it looks like solid gold and with all those gemstones.

"It is fine." Odysseus chuckles. He is almost as tall as Diomedes now, more athletic looking. That scar on his lip is _very_ distracting.

He's so fucking turned on.

As they dance around the floor, everyone was focusing on them, and Diomedes falters in his steps. They have been dancing for a long time...

"Keep your eyes on me." Odysseus smiles, and Diomedes resists the inner pool of desire inside him- he all ready wants to kiss him.

Damn social standards.

But then Odysseus connects his lips to his, and practically, the intellectual part of the auburn-haired boy's brain had shut down and Diomedes kisses him back, loving the welcoming taste of Odysseus' lips. He had missed that.

And they both missed that they were in a public place filled with prejudiced people.

Sometimes Diomedes hates people.

Especially when they think they can control their own lives.

.

He didn't know how he was in this place, bending Penelope over a desk, the latter forced into submission. Not like she didn't ask for this.

She did ask.

That was the funniest thing.

And if Diomedes is in love with Odysseus because of his body, brain, looks and everything, he's in love with Penelope because...

Diomedes growls at the frustration. He still can't understand why he likes this woman. She's beautiful, but that's it. She is blunt, honest, sarcastic, and satirical.

No wonder Odysseus fell in love with her.

Now both of them are constantly sharing him, for lack of better words decribing their whole situation. But it was complicated, that much he could tell.

"You're just angry that I had Odysseus over the weekends and you on the weekdays", she smirks, and how Diomedes hates that smirk. She knows that he and Odysseus don't have much time to go on dates the weekends, but they do bond over studying, so it may be considered as a date.

"Well, I don't think he's going to be angry if I- you know." He gestures to the position they were in, and Penelope just losens her grip on Diomedes's shoulder, falling slack.

"Whatever. I'll imagine that you're Odysseus, and imagine that I'm Odysseus."

"I don't think Odysseus would let me fuck him- pretty sure it's the other way around."

"Start fucking me, you prick."

Diomedes starts to take off his clothes bit by bit, not taking his eyes off Penelope. She was a strong-willed woman, and to see her begging to be fucked- well, it wasn't a common occurence. He just realized how beautiful her body is, as he undresses her bit by bit.

They fuck on the desk.

And who knew Diomedes can't help but fall for her too?

He falls in love too fast, he doesn't know if it was a curse or a blessing.

.

"Dad?"

Diomedes smiles as he carefully picks up their first child- Ison. He was a combination of all three of them. Odysseus' beautiful, mysterious and lovely green eyes, Diomedes' freckles and part of his hair, and Penelope's purple hair as well. Ison was sarcastic, empathic, and optimistic. Penelope was pregnant with their third child now.

Diomedes smiles warmly at his child. "What is it?"

"How did you, Papa, and Mommy meet?"

Diomedes chuckles. "It's a long, laborous story. Maybe you should read it. Or maybe, you can ask us that question when all of us are here, dear."


End file.
